


a lullaby for waking up

by sunshineforthesoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, rated T for the one time holster says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: Sunlight, pouring in through the cracks in the closed blinds.Justin is halfway between consciousness and sleep, any fragments of a dream he might remember already slipping away like loose grains of sand through open fingers. The sun shines red on the back of his eyelids. He turns onto his side, away from the sun, and is met with Adam’s face, wiped clean of tension or stress. Adam’s chest rises and falls with each slow, rhythmic breath.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	a lullaby for waking up

**Author's Note:**

> check, please! and its characters belong to ngozi

Sunlight, pouring in through the cracks in the closed blinds. 

Justin is halfway between consciousness and sleep, any fragments of a dream he might remember already slipping away like loose grains of sand through open fingers. The sun shines red on the back of his eyelids. He turns onto his side, away from the sun, and is met with Adam’s face, wiped clean of tension or stress. Adam’s chest rises and falls with each slow, rhythmic breath. 

As the sun continues to climb higher in the sky, the bars of light in their room climb with it. One falls over Adam’s eyes, and his brow furrows before he opens his eyes. He shifts out of the sun’s way, blinking until his vision focuses on Justin. 

Then, a whisper: “Will you open the blinds?”

Justin reaches behind himself and pulls the cord to open the blinds. Light floods the room. Adam’s eyes, fixed on him with a soft intensity, reflect the prettiest blue. Justin runs his fingers gently through Adam’s hair. 

Adam closes his eyes, letting out a low hum. “The bedhead’s that bad, huh.”

“One of the worst cases I’ve ever seen,” Justin replies solemnly, continuing to absentmindedly comb through Adam’s hair. 

He lets his hand fall to Adam’s jawline, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Adam lifts his hand to loosely grip Justin’s wrist, holding his hand in place as he turns his face to press a light kiss to his palm.

Justin moves closer to Adam, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Adam drapes an arm over Justin’s waist. 

“I love you,” Adam says. 

“I love you too,” Justin says. 

After a moment, Adam pulls away. “I’m gonna fucking fight the sun,” he mumbles. 

“You’re so sensitive,” Justin teases, poking Adam’s side. 

“It’s directly in my — _hey_ — in my face,” Adam says. “Poke me one more time—” He grabs Justin’s hand before he can poke him again and rolls over on top of him, settling his body between Justin’s legs. 

“Hey,” Justin says waggling his eyebrows. 

“You’re such an instigator,” Adam replies, fondness softening his features. He leans down to give Justin a peck on the lips, then pushes himself up. “I’m gonna shower.” 

Justin makes a noise of dissent and Adam clicks his tongue. 

“I can’t believe how needy you are sometimes.” Adam shakes his head, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he presses a lazy kiss to the underside of Justin’s jaw and a wet kiss to his cheek. 

“Gross.” Justin scrunches up his nose and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“That’s what you get,” Adam says, pulling back once more. “I’m actually going to shower, for real.” 

When he leaves, there are still indents from his body on his side of the mattress, the sheets wrinkled in a vague imprint of him. 

Justin waits until he hears the water turn on, then rolls out of bed and goes to make coffee.

  


__

* * *

  


Adam shuffles into the kitchen, wrapped in his fluffy pink bathrobe. He hugs Justin from behind, resting his chin on Justin’s shoulder. He smells like his cologne with a hint of aftershave mixed in. 

“Good morning babe,” Justin says. “You smell good.” 

Adam kisses his shoulder. “I would hope so.” Justin feels Adam’s smile on his skin.

Justin spins around and hands Adam his mug. They sit at the table, across from each other. Justin laughs when Adam goes to take a sip and the steam fogs up his glasses. He stares out the sliding doors to the balcony at the street below them and watches the people traveling on the sidewalk, walking their dogs or jogging with a friend or hurrying down the street talking into their phone. He can hear cars honking faintly in the distance, blending into the background chorus of the neighborhood greeting the morning.

Something sweet enters the air, and Justin brings his attention back across the table. Adam is looking at him, hands occupied with peeling an orange. 

He likes when Adam looks at him like this, like he wants to know how his mind works. Like there’s something there worth understanding. 

“You look like you’re deep in thought.” Adam splits the orange into halves and offers one to Justin. 

Justin takes it and pulls a slice off. “I.” He stops, unsure of what exactly he wants to say. “I like life with you in it.” 

Adam smiles with his whole face, eyes crinkling and bright. A flush works its way onto his cheeks, even after years of being together, and Justin loves him all the more for it.

“Life’s not too bad with you in it yourself, Mr. Oluransi,” Adam replies with a crooked grin. 

Justin’s heart swells. “What should we do today?” 

“I dunno.” Adam rubs his chin. “We could go to the farmer’s market? Or we could go walk around the park and look for dogs we want to own one day?” 

“Mmm.” Justin runs his fingers up and down the handle of his mug, picking at the already chipped paint. “We could do both.” 

Adam nods. “We could do both.” 

Once they’ve finished their coffee they’ll get dressed and step out into the daylight. They’ll walk along the street downtown, perusing the different booths set up. Adam will stop and pick up a jar of honey, and Justin will get a basket of blackberries for them to share later. They’ll probably chat with the young friendly baker from Georgia who makes the best pies they’ve ever tasted, and gets flustered every time the guy selling homemade frozen protein shakes flirts with him. 

In the afternoon they’ll take a trip to the park and walk through the trails. Justin will make sure Adam doesn’t walk through any poison ivy and Adam will tease him for bringing along his backpack — “We’re not hiking the Appalachian Trail babe.” “It’s for _emergencies,_ Adam.” — and run away when Justin chases him, trying to squirt him with a water bottle. 

Later in the evening, they’ll cook dinner together and find themselves back in the same spots they’re currently in. Adam won’t be in the mood to clean the dishes because he never is, and instead will ask if they can watch a movie, and Justin will insist that they wash the dishes first. The movie they pick won’t be important because watching a movie usually devolves into them making out on the couch, and when the credits roll, Justin likes to turn to Adam and ask, “Wait, what happened?” 

But for now, they are content to sit at the dining table in a small pocket of time reserved only for them, the sun shining overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! :)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr! [@omgdexnursey](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
